Glad You Came
by Stheffie-Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Sentimientos secretos se pueden revelar en una simple fiesta, una chica necesita ser salvada de una aburrida conversacion y un chico listo y dispuesto a ser ese salvador. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: los maravillosos personajes que se presentan no me pertenecen, son propiedad de nuestra maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la canción tampoco me pertenece, pertenece al grupo The Wanted.**

**A/N: hola! Acá les dejo una pequeña one-shot que ha estado en mi cabeza por semanas, pero no sabía cómo ponerla en papel, espero que les guste mucho. Disfruten.**

**Abrazos**

**Andie-CullenSmythe**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Glad You Came**

**Bella POV:**

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, todos bailando y con un vaso rojo con cerveza en sus manos, las fiestas de Alice solo se pueden describir con una palabra: EPICAS.

Todos divirtiéndose y pasando el mejor tiempo de su vida, mientras tanto yo Isabella Swan, conversando con un chico más aburrido que la palma de mi mano, si me entienden.

Pase mi vista por toda la habitación buscando a alguien que viniera por mi ayuda, a este punto cualquiera serviría, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del chico con quien se suponía debía entablar una maravillosa conversación, conocernos, salir, casarnos y vivir felices para siempre, o al menos eso dijo Alice, que en esta fiesta encontraría al amor de mi vida.

Vi a Alice bailando con Jasper, a pesar de ser una canción muy movida la que sonaba y ella ser alguien en extremo hiperactiva, bailaban como si solo ellos dos estuvieran en el mundo, eran muy lindos. Estaban tan en su mundo que los descarte, eran perfectos el uno para el otro, seguí buscando, tal vez Emmett podría ayudarme, aunque no lo veía a él o a Rosalie por ningún lado. Deje de buscarlos, sabía en donde estaban y que estaban haciendo y no era algo en lo que particularmente quería pensar así que, búsqueda descartada.

Estaba tan desesperada por ayuda que incluso aceptaría bailar con Mike, aunque pasara el siguiente año diciéndole que no quería nada con él, Mike podía ser un poco (demasiado) insistente. Seguí buscando hasta que dos hermosos ojos color esmeralda se toparon con los míos, sabía a quien pertenecía, pero solo era consciente de los ojos verdes que me veían. Creo que vio la urgencia que tenía en que me salvaran, solo me dio esa hermosa sonrisa picara y un guiño para que yo entendiera perfectamente que vendría en mi ayuda, siempre lo hacía.

Me voltee y seguí "conversando" con el chico, no escuchaba nada lo que decía, solo lo veía mover su boca y sus brazos como si me estuviera contando algo emocionante como una película de acción o el final de un juego de baloncesto. De repente dejo de hablar, no es que en verdad yo escuchara su voz, solo me di cuenta porque sus labios se dejaron de mover al igual que sus brazos, veía a mi dirección pero no me veía a mí.

No tuve tiempo de moverme porque entonces la mano de mi salvador paso muy lentamente tocando mi cintura, lista para rodeármela y pegarme el, sentía su respiración en mi oreja y esa corriente eléctrica que siempre sentía cuando estaba junto a él.

"Me debes una" dijo con su boca pegada a mi oreja y esa voz aterciopelada y sexy que podía volcar tu corazón con un simple hola, lo sabía porque era lo que estaba sucediendo y sabia que él era consciente de lo que esa voz, esas manos y ese cuerpo le hacían a mi salud.

"Cariño" dijo dirigiéndose a mi "¿con el planeas darme celos?" mi cara se puso roja como un tomate recupere la compostura y dije en un intento de voz seductora

"Bebe, si tu no quisieras darme celos con esa rubia tonta que nos observa, yo no tendría necesidad de jugar sucio" una picara sonrisa salió de mis labios para dar a entender el doble sentido de mis palabras.

"Ella solo estaba preguntándome por tu amiguito cariño" dijo el volteando a ver al chico. Le dijo unas palabras el chico respondió claramente preocupado de que el podría hacerle algo por intentar robarle a su chica, entonces el chico se fue y quedamos solo él y yo.

"Gracias Edward" dije soltando un suspiro de alivio, ahora podía irme a casa a descansar.

"No tan rápido Bella, dije que me debías una y pienso cobrarla de inmediato" dijo acercando su rostro al mío, tanto que nuestras narices estaba tocándose y sus labios a centímetros de los míos.

Cuando termino de decir esto, tomo mi mano y me llevo a la pista de baile, una conocida canción pop sonó en ese instante y soltó una pequeña risita.

"la canción que estaba esperando" dijo con su clásica sonrisa picara, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me acerco a él. No sabía de qué canción estaba hablando hasta que le preste atención a la música de fondo.

"_**The sun goes down, the stars comes out,**_

_**And all it counts is here and now,**_

_**My universe will never be the same,**_

_**Im glad you came."**_

"Deberías escuchar con mucha atención esa canción cariño" dijo él a mi oído de Nuevo con esa seductora voz "es lo que me haces sentir preciosa."

"_**You´ve cast a spell on me, spell on me,**_

_**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**_

_**And I've decided you look well on me, well on me**_

_**So let`s somewhere no one else can see, you and me"**_

"Así que… ¿Soy tu nueva conquista Cullen?" respondí yo también siendo un poco sexy y seductora, me acerque a él, sabiendo la fuerza que en ese momento yo ejercía sobre él. "Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor que eso cariño" dije en un susurro muy cerca de su oído, roce mis labios a este y sonreí al escuchar un muy pequeño y silencioso gemido de desesperación.

"_**Turn the lights out now,**_

_**Now I`ll take you by the hand,**_

_**Hand you another drink**_

_**Drink it if you can, **_

_**Can you spend a little time?**_

_**Time is slipping away**_

_**Away from us so stay,**_

_**Stay with me I can make**_

_**Make you glad you came"**_

Tomo mi mano y me saco de la pista de baile, me rodeo con su brazo y caminamos hacia la puerta de salida que daba al océano, se volteo y su sonrisa picara salió de nuevo y en sus ojos había una pregunta no dicha, sonreí al igual que él y asentí, tomo mi rostro, lo acerco a él, prolongando ese precioso momento previo a un beso, vi de nuevo esa pregunta en sus ojos y acerco sus labios a los míos y estos se derritieron en ese magnífico beso lleno de dulzura y pasión al mismo tiempo. Termino el beso al mismo tiempo en que termino la canción.

"_**The sun goes down, the stars comes out,**_

_**And all it counts is here and now,**_

_**My universe will never be the same,**_

_**I'm glad you came."**_

"La nueva y esperemos que la ultima preciosa Bella" dijo luego de verme por un momento a los ojos, esta vez su voz no sonó seductora si no que tierna y dulce, mejor que su voz seductora. Sonreí ante esa esperanza de ser su última conquista, tomo mi mano de nuevo y me llevo afuera, al parecer Alice tenía razón, si encontraría al amor de mi vida en esta fiesta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco algún review? Edward y Bella como universitarios sexys… espero haya cumplido con la meta de crear unos personajes sexys y no los tiernos, tímidos y caballerosos de siempre, me inspiro un snap shot que leí de una serie que me encanta y ame la idea. Dejen Reviews si? Digan lo que piensan. =)**


End file.
